Backlit displays have been widely taught in the art for use in commercial settings and are routinely used for promotional purposes in retail settings. The typical backlit display device projects light from an enclosed light source out through a graphic display media towards the viewer, thereby enhancing the visual effect (especially in low light situations) during evening hours.
Backlit displays are widely used in promotion and sale of products. Backlit displays provide a particularly effective marketing tool. The backlit display apparatus typically includes a housing with a flat front display panel. Suitable illuminating devices such as fluorescent lamps or other like elements are secured to project light through the front display panel and thereby drawing attention to the subject matter carried by the display panel. One such apparatus includes a relatively shallow back support structure to which lamps or the like are secured. Sidewalls project forwardly with a transparent panel closing the front of the sign. A display sheet is interposed or secured to the front side of the panel and is constructed to permit illumination of the display member as a result of the light.
However, flat faced displays are not desirable for wide open areas where people can see the display from many different angles or in situations where people may not be able to look directly at the display. For instance, a backlit display can be used at the end of a bank of gaming or vending machines. To compensate, backlit displays have been designed with curved or arcuate face sheets.
There is a need for arcuate display assemblies or apparatus, which can be easily associated with or removed from association with the end of a bank of machines such as gaming or vending machines or the like without the need of complicated or time consuming and expensive procedures. There is a need to be able to quickly and easily change or replace the display material such as graphics in the backlit display, for example when new advertising material is being changed or updated. Moreover, it is necessary to be able to quickly access and service the internal components of the backlit display.